On The Platform: A Jily Fanfic
by fangirlpotato
Summary: Being a parent of a child coming home on the Hogwarts express, should be exciting because your child is coming home. But if you were there while James and Lily were there, you know that their encounters were the most entertaining part. Here's the story of every time James Potter and Lily Evans were in platform nine and three quarters. First fanfic! Be nice, and review!
1. First Year

First year

"Mum, dad, hurry up. It's already 10:45!" The little red headed girl yelled "

"Lily" her mother responded, imitating her tone " you'll make the train, now stop running. You'll bump into someo-" Mrs Evans said before stopping short at the sight of her daughter and a boy around the same age lying on the floor, with all their stuff scattered around them.

"Watch where you're going, ginger" the boy said in a rude tone, as if he was sure he was better than the girl he had just, literally, bumped into.

Lily had been about to apologize but after hearing that, decided against it.

"How is this my fault?!" She said angrily "I'm not the one who wasn't looking, because they were too busy not brushing their hair" lily continued with a smug look

The boy patted down his crazy raven colored hair, and did the mature thing next, and stuck his tongue out at her. Lily rolled her eyes, and turned to walk away, but the boy then stuck out his leg and tripped her.

Lily got up, with a look that made everyone within a 10 mile radius of her shudder. Slowly, she turned around, picked up her water bottle from the ground, and poured it all over the boy.

"There" she said, smirking "now your hair will stay flat." The boy stood there, wet, and extremely mad at the girl who had just made him look like an idiot in front of everyone on the platform.

"I'll get you for this, ginger" he yelled. "Mark my words, I WILL get you for this."

By this point, everyone on the platform was staring at the two eleven year olds, and the parents of said children, were standing there shocked, having never seen their children behave like this.

Lily simply looked at the boy, and said "this is going to be a long seven years"

"You got that right" the boy muttered before beginning to collect his possessions from where they were lying. Lily started to do the same. The boy picked up a sweater from the ground, and noticing that it wasn't his, he handed it to the girl, and said "this is yours..." then squinted at the last name written on the tag and said "Evans". Thanks, she said taking the sweater and flashed him a smile. Slightly startled by the girl's dazzling smile he stuttered and said "I-I-I'm James. James potter.

"Well then potter. I hope you learn over the years not to run into me, and we might manage to be civil to each other." She said, with her smirk back.

"Not likely" James said, and with a smirk bigger than Lily's, he took Lily 's water bottle, and poured the remaining water all over her.

"No one messes with James potter" James said in a threatening tone

"well people mess with Lily Evans, but they don't live to tell the tale " Lily said in an equally threatening voice, before stalking off

End of first year

" James Potter!" Lily Evans yelled, stepping off the Hogwarts express "give me back my book!"

James simply laughed "only losers read, when they're seeing their friends for the last time for two months. I can't let a fellow Gryffindor be a loser. Sorry Evans" he Said smirking.

"Potter, you have no right to decide what makes someone a loser. you probably don't even know HOW to read! Lily screamed

"Calm down tiger lily" said James, laughing.

That nickname was the straw that broke the camel's back. Lily dropped her stuff and lunged for Potter. All the Hogwarts students, who had gotten used to this over the year just sighed, but all great parents watching gasped at the sight of the two kids on the ground, fighting as if their lives depended on it.

"Lily!" Mrs Evans yelled shocked , as grabbed lily by the shoulders, and dragged her off James.

At the same moment the Potters walked over and Mrs Potter said, shocked "James Potter! You never hit someone, and most certainly not a girl."

"It's not my fault!" James screamed " if you knew her you would punch her too!"

"See? Even people in HER world agree with me" said a slightly older girl, smirking.

Lily 's eyes filled with tears. "Petunia. I just got here. Couldn't you at least TRY to be nice?!

James was shocked. The Lily evans he knew NEVER cried. Not even when during one if their fights she had broken both her legs.

James addressed the older girl "who are you?" He said rudely.

"I'm her older sister" she said, as if saying Lily 's name out loud was embarrassing.

"Well don't say things like that about Lily." He said,feeling a strange urge to stand up for Lily.

"Says the boy who just punched her in the face" Petunia said.

James didn't know how to respond to that,so simply turned to his parents, and said "I'm ready to go home"

His parents obliged, and they turned to leave

"See you in September, Evans" he yelled over his shoulder

"Don't remind me!" She yelled back, as she walked over to her car


	2. Second Year

Start of second year

"Evans!" James yelled to her from across the platform.

"What?" She yelled back in an angry voice. She had spent her summer either in her house where Petunia either ignored her, or said rude things to her, and the rest of the time with Sev. She and Severus were still best friends, but the year at Hogwarts had caused them to have many arguments.

"How was your summer?" James yelled, jolting Lily out of her thoughts.

"Are you kidding me Potter?! Was that SO important that you had to yell it across the platform?"

"Maybe your summers, are VERY important to me" he responded, smirking.

Lily rolled her eyes and started to walk towards the train. Suddenly James was blocking her.

"I asked you how your summer was. The polite thing to do, would be to respond."

"Good thing that I never pretended to be polite" lily retorted, and pushed James out of the way.

"Oy Evans!" A voice yelled behind her. Lily groaned, thinking it was James, but turned around to see Sirius Black. Sirius and her weren't good friends, since his best friend was James, but they got along.

"Hey Black" she said

"Sorry to interrupt this little reunion, but I kinda wanted my family to see me talking to a muggleborn"

Lily sighed. And said in a sad voice "oh... okay"

"Are you okay? Did I offend you? I'm sorr-" Sirius said with a worried look

"It's not you Black, it's just... over the summer my sister thought I was different cause I'm a witch, Severus thought I was different cause I was a Gryffindor" at the mention of Shape, Sirius and James exchanged an angry look, but Lily continued "and wizards think I'm different cause I'm a muggleborn. I feel like I don't fit in anywhere"

"That's not true Lily-kinz. We don't think you're diffe-" James started before being cut off by Lily

"Oh really" she yelled "then why do you guys bully me? If I'm not different why do you hate me so much? You bully the slytherins because you're a Gryffindor. Well I'm a Gryffindor, so why do you guys prank me all the time?"

The boys stood there shocked. They had seen Lily lose her temper before, of course, but Lily always had so much confidence, and spunk. When they messed with her, she messed with them back. Lily Evans never complained. But just because Lily had gone out of character, didn't mean that James could, and suddenly start apologising to people.

"We don't prank you because you're different. We prank you because you get so mad and it's funny. We mess with you for our entertainment" he said, thinking this might calm Lily down.

Lily looked at him with a disgusted look.

"Remind me to right that down on my long list of reasons I HATE YOU! Not only do you torture me for your entertainment, but you know that and YOU DON'T CARE!"

"Lily darling, calm down. Everyone is staring'" Mrs Evans said

"No I understand why she's angry" Mrs Potter said, joining the conversation "my son has been pranking her, an it's completely not acceptable. Apologise right now, James.

"Sorry Evans" James muttered.

"No, it's fine. I should be the one apologising for what I'm about to do" Lily said with a mischievous look in her eyes, and promptly punched James in the face.

"Lily!" Mrs Evans yelled "apologise IMMEDIATELY!"

"Sorry Potter" she said, after she finished high fiving Sirius.

Both mothers looked shocked, after seeing what had just happened, but James simply wiped the blood away from his nose and said "just wait till we get to Hogwarts. I'll get my revenge"

Lily laughed and said "one day you'll learn not to mess with Lily Evans."

As Lily walked away Sirius turned to James and said " for all that you don't like her, you've got to admit it. That girl's got spunk"

"Oh, I know" James said, with a look on his face that Sirius didn't understand but recognized. That was his "I just spoke to Lily" face

"Come on. If we hurry, well have time to talk to Remus and Peter, and still have time to mess with the girls" Sirius said, and he and James hurried to the train.

End of second year

"You know that's not true" Lily bellowed as she walked off the train

"It is!" James yelled back "Snape hangs out with future death eaters, is in slytherin, and is interested in the dark arts. He's going to grow up and join them!"

Lily turned to face the boy, and yelled"maybe if you actually spoke to him, instead of being rude to him, you'd see that he's a good person!"

James scoffed and said "the day Snivvelus is a good person, Slughorn announces that he hates you"

"Its none of your business anyways!" The redhead screamed, ignoring the strange looks she was getting from the parents on the platform. "Why do you even care who I'm friends with?"

James looked at her with such a serious look, Lily was taken aback. "You can say a lot if things about me Evans, but I DO care about you. I want to see you mad, screaming, embarrassed and failing class, but I don't want to watch you see your best friend join a group of people who want to kill people like you!"

Lily looked at James, and simply said "you won't" before grabbing her bag, and walking off.

Her exit would have been dramatic, had she not tripped, and had to be caught by the messy-haired boy she despised so much.

"Be careful tiger-Lily" James said smirking. Lily glared at him, and they held each others gazes, until finally Petunia yelled "I didn't come to see two freaks have a staring contest. Grab your bag, and let's go"

"Give me a minute, tuney" Lily said, managing to make Tuney sound like an insult "I want to say bye to my friends"

Petunia laughed "what? You expect me to believe that you have friends?"

Sirius, who had been standing and watching the whole scene, walked up to Petunia and said "it's probably hard for you to believe that anyone would want to be friends with someone who's related to you, but thank god, Evans isn't the rude annoying girl that you are"

Everyone on the platform gasped, and there was silence, until finally, Lily started to giggle. Hearing Lily giggle made Lily's two best friends, Alice and Marlene start laughing too, and that made the marauders start laughing as well.

Mrs Evans turned to her youngest daughter and said, "you have one minute for goodbyes, then we're going HOME"

Lily nodded, and pulled Marlene and Alice into a hug. "I'll miss you guys so much! Write to me!"

The two girls promised they'd write to her, and then Lily turned to face the boys. All for of then stood there, but Lily walked straight past James, and pulled remind into a hug. "I'll miss you!" Then she turned to Sirius, and said "thanks for saying that to Petunia. I hate her, and she hates me even more" turned to Peter, and nodded goodbye, and then walked away.

"Wait, Evans!" James called

Lily reluctantly turned around. "Yes?" She said.

"Have a good summer" Lily looked at the boy for a moment, then said "you too" with a small smile


End file.
